112761-morning-coffee-sept-7-sunday-morning-cartoons-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I dunno. I was on last night. From... 2130 - 2300. There was some minor discussion about the doom and gloom. Literally maybe 4 posts about it. And.. umm.. minor chat with a few peeps. It was quiet. Not sure what imploded. | |} ---- Not the Skullkickers. Can't call out names on the forums >< | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I want to start a show. "To catch an MMO-er...". And when someone loads an MMO after their first 2, I get to randomly show up on the screen via Skype and interview them, Dateline style. "Hi. I'm Chris Koala. Have a seat." And after a weird moment of silence, I start grilling you about your gaming choices. "So.. I see here you downloaded 800MB to play Fantasy Super Game 7. ..isn't it true you ALREADY have an elf waiting for you in that.. OTHER.. game?" and then people make a ton of weird excuses... they ask to leave, I tell them they're free to leave and as soon as they do, they enter the game and I appear and PvP kill them. lol | |} ---- So how was it? Also is it still real beta with character wipes or is it one of those "fake launches" that seamlessly meld into live? | |} ---- I bet I know which onnnnnnnnne. Same, spill the beans Jacosta. | |} ---- Real launch Head start starts the 12th I'll PM you with more I don't want to start a huge convo about it here. | |} ---- Really? Weird. I thought it looked way busier than usual this weekend. The Saddles picked up some really good people over the last few days. The Evindra Accords are getting off the ground and folks are hopefully going to start doing content this week. I think things are kind of looking up. | |} ---- You think you have it bad now, missy? You just wait till the merge happens. I have a *list* of houses for you once we're on the same server :P | |} ---- Oh wait, that couldn't have been me, my butt went to bed early. | |} ---- What she said. Tell us! | |} ---- Were you on when everyone suddenly realized what my name was? "Gynobot." "Gyno?" "And now all I can imagine is a robot with a Speculum." lol | |} ---- ---- Could be a Dominion thing I suppose. | |} ---- *cries* Oh wait. That should be after I move. I'll have time! Awww he took it to PM. | |} ---- NOPE! Only one other person was on. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh fine... this goes to OT I apologize in advance. Okay Pros: *Huge seamless world, as in you can literally sail across the ocean to other continents. * Combo System combat is fun it makes you think about what chain of abilities you want to use, kind of like FF14's but not slow, and more depth. *Really pretty world *Nice motion comic Lore cinematics *Crafting is a big deal *Face customization is really nice. *You can build a boat/Naval Combat *Gliders are neat (I suck at them though) *Open world PvP Cons *No Body sliders *Tab Target combat (though combo system makes you almost forget.) *Limited racial choices, Cat race 2 Humans and Elves *Beta community is well... well they're special. *F2P with Optional Sub But it's Trion and their model for Rift is actually quite good. Over all the game makes you feel like you really need a guild for building and crafting you can craft all over the world.... Honestly... I'm very tempted by the changes Trion has made to it from the RU model. I've always wanted to build an Arms Dealer/Protection Agency Guild.. and you can do that in this game and likely make a profit. | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/112308-alliance-the-evindra-accords/ | |} ---- ---- I like this idea. I had been privately grumbling as to the issues with doing endgame with all of our guilds at such low population. Now this works to not only let us do endgame but to also facilitate RP by virtue of numbers. Much like the coffee thread there is a theoretical point in which there are so many RP'ers at a location that people will not bother to troll. Now if we could just get warplots working. | |} ---- Yay! Dirty secret: I've had ArcheAge access since Alpha (yup, bought a founder's pack) My friends and I ended up forming a guild here on Wildstar because they're all WoW people and Wildstar felt more comfortable for them. They're also a bit scared of the open-world PvP nature of ArcheAge. Me, I think it looks pretty awesome but you do have to have a guild to succeed there. If things don't go well here in Wildstar, then I would be highly interested in joining up with a bunch of you fine folks over in ArcheAge if you're interested in it. But for me the equation has to factor in time. I really just don't have the free time to split between multiple games. I already spread myself too thin since I'm still logging into EQ2 and EVE about once a week. So, sadly, if I was going to play ArcheAge, it would have to be at the expense of Wildstar. I don't think I'm quite done with this game yet, nor are the rest of us. But it is sort of nice to have a fallback if the worst happens - if only I'm able to convince people to go do that particular fallback with me. | |} ---- This pretty much sums up my feels about C_r___e (you fill in the missing letters.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptFhhz5Lrqk So it's tempting me, just depends on what the others trying it feels. | |} ---- ---- The Daggers might look into joining the Accords when we're ready for 40-person stuff, since to pull together 40 level 50 folks in the same place requires a roster size of about 100-120 active players. Right now, we're pretty confident that we'll be doing the 20-person stuff on our own (and maybe dragging along some friends) once we're ready for it level-wise. But I hope it works out for the guilds that have joined it. | |} ---- It's okay love, you can let it go. I can't say it enough... whenever one of you moves to Stormtalon and finds me, it just makes my day. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, my short time on Exileside to check on my house and on the guild, it was pretty well stocked. I switched to Domside to work on Spenser last night. How do I know Wildstar is awesome? I looked up after taking a break at midnight and it was 5 am.... Heh... I slept in. Anyway, The Saddles seem to be doing pretty well, but I was surprised by the amount of people on Domside. We've definitely blown up on that side quite a bit in the last few weeks. I'm hoping to maybe break Spenser up to 50 today, then I'll have a 50 on both sides to cover any potential holes. Also, I have a cousin that started playing yesterday! | |} ---- ---- My only fallback is EVE for now, unfortunately. I played Archeage on my brother's beta access and wasn't impressed at all by the combat. And, since Wildstar's essentially ruined anything on the ground, if I have to leave Wildstar, I'm headed back to EVE until CAPCOM gets around to releasing a Monster Hunter MMORPG in the west. I'm kind of hoping that doesn't happen, and honestly, I don't think it will. I started random RP last night in Malgrave with someone who's been in the game for two weeks (got a ginvite there too, but Spenser didn't fit in that guild either). It's just a matter of keeping everything up through the megaserver transfer. I'm starting to think about this place again, since it's still used, apparently. I haven't posted on it in a while, but it might give us a place to organize outside the game. | |} ---- Come on dude why you going to disgrace Archeage like that :(. 1 awesome link and 1 sing along to kill the mood. You're Evil.... | |} ---- ---- Fixed that for you :) I wan't to like Archeage, but its more of the same fantasy sandbox. Many have tried, all have been sub-par. I'm not getting my hopes up over it; at least it's F2P. If it turns out to be selling what it's claiming that's awesome, I might even join y'all if you move over as a guild... but I'll believe it when I see it. So far I'm entirely underwhelmed with combat and I'm very skeptical that their systems are going to work as claimed. B&S has been out in Korea for a while, and it should hit NA/EU in 2015. At least I know what I'm getting there. Anyway, about that strain cream... | |} ---- ---- Hell, I could always kick start the Aspen Grove Ring. It'd fit Domside. | |} ---- ---- I don't know what that is but pretty much all of my 40k knowledge comes from the games. Mostly the dawn of war games, and space marine. | |} ---- Sounds kind of like me when my depression kicks in. | |} ---- I just finished the anime they did for that, and I've been waiting for a domestic release for it FOREVER! I'll be playing it when it comes out. | |} ---- The AGR was a guild concept I've run in two games. Stripped down to the essentials, it's a quasi-illegal, leaderless group of professionals, operating a lot like a circle or an extended mafia. It came from the idea of an aspen grove. All the trees look like individual trees, but they have an interconnected root structure, and the trees are essentially shoots of this thing. When trees die in wildfires, the roots remain, and new trees grow from the roots. They're thought to be nearly immortal in ideal conditions. There's an aspen grove in Utah called Pando that is estimated to be between 80k to 1 million years old (which meant the climate it was born into was markedly different than today), thought to be one of the largest organisms on the planet (perhaps only dwarfed by the fungal mats of Oregon) and thought to be the heaviest organism on the planet at 6,600 short tons). The whole guild concept is that a bunch of what look like independent contractors are actually pooling resources, like an extended old boys network (a bit like Russian Vory). It would probably be a little redundant for the Exiles, but might work well for the more clandestine nature of Dominion life. | |} ---- Did everyone on this forum minor in philosophy at college but me? | |} ---- I suggest the addon called RuneMaster. It charts out all of your rune slots and tells you what types of runes you can put where. It's an awesome planning tool, especially when you're gearing up at lvl 50. Not sure if I'd prefer ArcheAge or Blade&Soul. I saw someone say that B&S has been running in Korea for a while, but so has ArcheAge, from what I understand. The only major issue I have with AA is the labor system. | |} ---- Just a major in architecture. | |} ---- I was mostly being facetious. I think lots of people just study more than me. I never did college but it may even more than I have never really liked how most societies are set up. | |} ---- B&S has much better combat; AA promises a lot on the world immersion front. Both are essentially F2P so there really isn't much / any financial risk in giving both a shot. B&S won't be out in NA/EU until 2015 though (at best). Neither are 'bad', but YMMV | |} ---- The sandbox part of AA looks promising but at the same time it doesn't seem to have the charming personality of wildstar. | |} ---- Oddly I learned most of my random knowledge through looking up things for RP. You want to run a bar, you need to know cocktails. Your character deals drugs, you need to watch documentaries on how drug dealing actually happens. You want to be a smuggler, you look up smuggling in the real world. I know almost all the random stuff I know from basic ballistics calculations to Renaissance poetry from looking it all up on the internet for use in RP. Also, I was running a yearlong open RP storyline on Yahoo IM as a high school freshman. I had to set scenes myself and come up with an entire world and society for it all to take place in. That kind of experience in fly writing tends to mean you accrue some weird knowledge. | |} ---- Yeah, I'd lean toward the better combat, which is pretty much what hooked me on Wildstar. I'm just so tired of MMOs not doing well...I'm still really hoping Wildstar succeeds. | |} ---- ---- I'm not really the best at rp. It might be because I keep knowledge for a pretty long time so maybe I have less room. That or I'm just hitting my cap now so I have to start forgetting shit. Starting with like every form of math that isn't addition and subtraction it seems. Also as said I don't like labels I don't like herd or mob mentality. I don't know if it's because I'm autistic or what but I am me, I am not a member of a group. That is not my personality. I don't need to be validated by being a member of a group. I like what I like and each thing and like or dislike effects the whole of my personality but none of them deserve a special "this is what I am" badge for me to wear I find that kind of thought incomprehensible. This may be slightly out of left field but I'm listening to a total biscuit podcast about these journalists being hateful to "gamers" which is stupid as that's who pays their bills by reading them. Even me who plays video games so much, and while I would be sad to see them go. I am not a "gamer" I am a person who happens to like video games. | |} ---- The XLgames cash shop is vastly different than what Trion is doing. Trion is making the shop just like Rifts. There will be no P2W in the american port. There are some systems in place that will make certain acts not go well for people, but honestly epic world map PvP with vast giant armies is what I crave Camelot reborn is another one I'm looking into. On topic: I doubt I'll be logging in tonight maybe tomorrow, I dunno my will to log in is almost gone. PTR is making class balance even worse and I'm calling it now with all the "nerfs" to melee PvP is going to be even more dominated by ranged in drop 3. ;-/ Anyways I'm gonna take my Cancer to the game selfish self and go do some work, doubt I'll be back here on the forums, for a few days maybe much more. *waves* | |} ---- Yeah. That was me. That's the only way you'd get me to yell "For the Emperor!" ;) | |} ---- ---- You mean "For teh Emprah!" Also add in "METAL BAWKES!" for good measure. Honestly I don;t see how you get to be a high ranking chaos SPESS MAHREN with apparently the IQ of a grechin. | |} ---- ---- ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oe-kGakx3CQ | |} ---- ---- Hopefully you saw the tell I sent you while you were so busy - if not, just PM me or something :) | |} ---- Your Pro/Con list seems to be missing 2 key features. 1) stamina system "labour points". X per day, run out by using them to do stuff, once they're gone you can't do anymore until the next day. (unless you buy the cash shop item or some rare stuff to re-fill on it :P ) 2) You list Open World PvP, but its FFA PK where anything goes. (as in the beta when players were griefing noobs in starter zones by exploiting a bug) This is both good and bad, as you can gank the one with a big mouth, but since those trade runs leave you vulnerable, expect a whole heap of getting jumped doing stuff by groups looking for easy coin. #1 is my biggest fear about the game, as #2 i've dealt with in games in the past and made it work/adapted. (Conquer Online comes to mind) That being said my time to be gaming atm is near zero, but the time i do get goes to the old beast that shall not be named, so i havn't had a real chance to dive in to these betas. | |} ---- ---- ---- Blood for the Blood God. | |} ---- ---- ----